Loose tobacco, as well as rolled tobacco products, such as cigarettes, cigarillos, and cigars are commonly stored in air-tight, resealable containers to maintain the freshness of tobacco. More particularly, tobacco stored in a sealed container does not dry out. For example, cigars are frequently stored in bulk, side by side, in a rectangular box having a lid with a good seal. Individual cigars are often stored in a cylinder which is slightly larger than the cigar and which includes a screw-on top for providing a good seal.